Frodo's Short Hair
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen's wedding is on the horizon. Frodo wants to do something special for the happy couple. So he comes to Legolas for help. He just didn't plan on the consequences that followed. War of the Ring. Featuring Frodo Baggins, Legolas, and Aragorn. Beta read by REMdream.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

o-o-o

I couldn't resist! :) Plus I saw the trailer for "Thor: Ragnarok" and the thought just popped into my head. I mean, what would happen if Frodo had short hair, huh? :)

o-o-o

This was it. Frodo's heart raced inside his chest. He didn't want to miss Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, but then he wondered who his hairdresser would be. It wouldn't be Sam, since he was busy with the preparations. Merry and Pippin were off, running and hurrying to get everyone ready. Gimli was off doing who knew what. "He's probably off for another drink." Frodo protested, knowing in his heart the dwarf could do what he wanted. He knew Aragorn was busy, so scratch him off. And Gandalf… well, Gandalf was busy counseling Aragorn.

That left… Legolas, who wasn't busy and who was in the white walled room. On the counter were various tools, but the elf's eyes were gathered on the shears. Those silver shears that caused Frodo to gulp.

"Um…" how was he to explain this? "Legolas, what are you doing?"

"Sit down," Legolas said, minding the shears and getting out a hairdresser blanket.

Frodo approached the blond-haired elf steadily. "Um… Legolas," he started, "this may come as a surprise, and I don't know what you'll do to me… eeep!" He was thrown into the wood chair by his best friend… who didn't speak to him often enough. Just what was going on? Even as the blanket was wrapped around him. "I probably should leave."

"Nonsense!" Legolas threw his arm around him, forcing Frodo to sit down again. "Now, let's begin."

 _Snip._ Frodo turned his eyes to the floor, but couldn't see any hairs yet. _Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip!_ More dark locks of hair dropped to the floor. Something wasn't right. _Snip._ The last lock of hair dropped to the floor. His head felt so much lighter. Too much lighter. He did feel better, but… oh, there was a mirror, shown right in front of his face and the hair that was short and cut close to his head.

"Ahhh!" Frodo freaked out. "My hair's short!" He felt his scalp, hardly believing what he was seeing. There was still enough hair to call it hair. It wasn't too close. _Well,_ he smiled, _maybe Legolas didn't do so bad a job after all._

"Yes, the elves take pride in presuming that all men's hairs are short," Legolas said with ease, "and all elves are their treated equally and as their superiors." He smiled at him, whilst staring at the mirror. "You're done."

Frodo gulped again. "Um… Legolas, how am I to present myself, looking like a badger?"

Legolas shrugged, pulling out the blanket from him. "You'll just have to." He pointed to the door. "Now. Off you go."

"Right," Frodo said, unsure how he was taking his new look. It was quite the hack job but quite was not a big enough term for what Legolas did to him.

.

For a moment, after leaving the room and house, Frodo thought he wouldn't adjust to his new haircut, but then again, it wasn't the first time a hobbit cut his hair as short as he did. Maybe he could adjust to it after all. In a moment's time, he made it to the citadel and was greeted by his friends, who were just as amazed as he was.

Aragorn pulled Legolas over, the second he arrived. "What did you do, my friend? You cut our hobbit friend's hair short."

"What? Don't you like it?" Legolas asked, appalled. He smirked, "I could always cut your hair."

"No, thank you," Aragorn said, sternly, "especially not after you cut our young hobbit's hair."

"But I think he needed one. To bring his hopes up." Legolas turned his gaze to his friend. "Wouldn't you say?"

Aragorn cocked his head a little. "We shall see."

"Frodo," Merry asked his cousin, "how does it feel having short hair?"

"Well," Frodo felt his short hair once more, "it's not bad. I could get used to this." And he did, until he missed his old hair, which grew back further over the years. Either way, he had to thank his elvish friend for the hack job, even if the moment was quite unexpected.

o-o-o

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
